


Dick's First Heat

by Mistakenforademigod, SluttyMcMuffin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discord Chat - Freeform, Id Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, RP, Underage - Freeform, but doesn't have to be read that way, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: "Bruce woke up at the crack of mid-afternoon and stretched. He took a deep breath and paused. Something smells… off. Not bad off. Like Alfred is making a pie but… not.From the moment Dick had opened his eyes, his world was twisted in hot agony, like someone was wrenching his intestines out through his butt, the sheets wet and warm underneath him."





	Dick's First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT!!
> 
> So me and my pal, Bo, were doing an RP in the Discord chat. This is that RP. I tried to edit out the typos but I did not edit for content and I didn't try very hard. This is what it is. You want some hot ABO action?? You like a whiney bottom??? This is the place for you. 
> 
> Anything else? Fuck off.
> 
> In my head, as I wrote this, Dick was underaged. His age is never mentioned however, so read how you want. I don't care.
> 
> I will not apologize.

Bruce woke up at the crack of mid-afternoon and stretched. He took a deep breath and paused. Something smells… off. Not bad off. Like Alfred is making a pie but… not.

 

From the moment Dick had opened his eyes, his world was twisted in hot agony, like someone was wrenching his intestines out through his butt, the sheets wet and warm underneath him.   
  


Sweat?   
  


The blankets touching him hurt. The air in the room hurt. He felt so… empty.   
  
A high keening cry left his mouth. He wanted Bruce… Bruce would know what’s wrong…

 

Curious, Bruce got out of bed. He's fully awake now and this scent is pulling at him. So he follows it down the hall. It's coming from Dick’s room? The door is slightly ajar so he only knocks once before he pushes it open

 

He could smell it, smell the  _ alpha _ mixing into the thick smell of cinnamon and something metallic.

  
Bruce was there!   
  
Dick keened again and rolled onto his stomach, hips twitching to press the hard bulge in his pajama pants into the mattress.   
  
"B-Bruce?"

 

The second he pushed open the door, Bruce knew. This was bad. He always knew this day would come. Dick was very obviously born omega and it was only a matter of time before his first heat. Bruce had a plan for this. He knows he had a plan for this. Why can't he think of it?? 

 

That smell is fogging up his brain! His knot throbs when dick whines his name… He knows he needs to leave but when he moves, it's towards the boy, not away.

 

He growls. Just a little. When he sees dick hump his bed… 

 

The scent got stronger and Dick could feel the alpha stepping closer, the low growl making Dick want to bare his neck and arch his back.

  
He smelled so good, more of that hot wetness pulsed down the backs of Dicks trembling thighs.   
  
"Bruce. A-Alpha, it hurts… " He cried softly, hips rocking weakly.

 

Bruce looked down at Dick as he reached the side of his bed. He looked a hot mess. Flushed and sweaty, hair at all angles, laying in a large wet spot, the ass of his pants shiney with slick. He looked good enough to eat. Maybe… maybe just a taste wouldn't hurt.   
  
So he puts one hand on Dick’s neck to settle him, pulls his pajamas to just under his ass, and swipes a finger along his crack, gathering some of the sweet-smelling slick, and pops it into his mouth. If he wasn't rock hard before, he is now.

 

A high whine left the boy, gasping when cold air hit the heated skin of his ass, made even colder by his wetness.   
  
A rough finger trailed over his hole and Dick watched as Bruce shoved the dripping finger into his mouth. Another pulse of heat shot through him.

  
Bruce liked the way he smelled, the way he tasted. A hand on his neck kept him from launching up and… he didn’t know, but he wanted it so bad.   
  
"Ah! A-again. Please, again… "

 

Bruce shudders. He knows this is bad, but he can't remember why. His cock looks obscene tenting the front of his thin sweatpants. It visibly twitches when Dick begs for more. He stands there for a moment wrestling with himself, watching slick slowly leaking from Dick’s hole as he minutely ruts his mattress. He realizes he's growling. And suddenly he's so hungry. Hungrier than he's ever been. 

 

Hungry for sweet virgin omega ass.

 

He pulls Dick’s hips up and buries his face between his cheeks.

 

Dick shot straight, instantly pushing back onto Bruce’s face, uncaring if it was dirty. It felt fantastic.

  
The man’s snarling and his tongue cleaning him of the cooling slick, delving deep into his relaxed body.

 

Bruce had never been so enthusiastic about eating ass before. He wanted to lap up every bit of slick he could. He’d even suck it out of the sheets if he wasn't getting it straight from the source. He put two fingers in to stretch it open a bit and make it easier to lap up. He notices the louder he growls, the quicker it comes.    
  
He takes his tongue out and shoves three fingers in instead. "You taste so good, Dickie. You wanna taste?”

 

"Hmn!? W-what?" Dick panted, moaning lowly when the alpha shoved his fingers inside, thick and deep.   
  
"Taste…?"

 

Bruce chuckled. "Here let me show you."   
  
He gathers some slick on his tongue and pulls Dick up by the neck, pushing his fingers deeper inside, and sticks his slick-laden tongue into Dick’s open mouth.

 

Dick moaned. Bruce's kiss forced his back to arch hard, in a way that may have hurt a normal person but only served to make the former acrobat feel more vulnerable.   
  
His mouth tasted like a cinnamon roll, an undercurrent of sleep, and pure alpha. Heady, musky, and hot. It was an intoxicating taste, and only made Dick throb and feel more confused.   
  
He couldn’t decide whether to push into the kiss or the fingers spreading him open.

 

The omega’s whimpers were getting to Bruce. He rubbed his still clothed cock between Dick’s thighs, pressing into his taint, nudging his heavy sac. He wants to fuck.  _ Needs it. _ But he still feels compelled to resist for some reason. The slick is starting to run down his wrist. He's going to break. He  _ knows _ he's going to break.

 

He  _ wants _ to break

 

Dick was shaking and rocking back on the fingers, breathing hard from arousal and exertion into the drawn out kiss.   
  
Weakly, he moaned out, "M-more. Please, Alpha, give me more~?" Dicks voice was sticky-sweet and pitched.

 

Bruce threw Dick back down on the bed and held him down by the neck. He starts shoving his fingers in quick and rough, shoving right up against his prostate, the sound it makes is wet and loud. But not as loud as Dick.   
  
"Cum on my fingers, pretty bird. I wanna hear you scream."

 

He couldn’t stop the loud, high cries of pained-pleasure, his smaller body twitching and fucking back on Bruce’s fingers as best as he could while being held down.   
  
Dick could hear himself mumbling but he wasn't aware of what he was saying, drowning in the harsh pleasure of that spot inside him being abused.   
  
A sudden wall of black hit him and a shriek left his bruised lips, the bed under him getting wetter.

  
What was that? Why was the pain gone..?

 

Bruce watches with hungry eyes as Dick came in a symphony of omega whimpers and shrieks. He watches his little cock twitch and he's never felt more powerful. He  _ needs _ to fuck. This boy is his and he needs to make sure he knows it.

 

"Nm...?" Dick felt himself clench on Bruce’s fingers, his frame shaking hard from his climax.   
He whined again and tried to flip onto his back, he wanted to see Bruce… 

 

Bruce pulled his sweats to mid-thigh. He saw Dick trying to roll over and helps him out. He took Dick’s pants all the way off and pulled his ass into his lap.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you now, pretty bird." He said it out loud because he wanted to give Dick a chance to stop him. He knew in this state, Dick wouldn't say no, but he had to try. He feels like he'll die if he doesn't cum in this kid’s hole… but he had to try.

 

"Yes! Yes, that! Please, the pain's coming back," Dick sobbed, wrapping thin arms around Bruce's shoulders and pulling him into a messy and demanding kiss.

  
He didn’t… REALLY understand what that meant, in this moment. But his alpha had taken both their pants off and that felt  _ right _ .   
  
"F-fuck me?" Dick stumbled unsurely as he pulled back

 

Bruce pressed his nose behind Dick’s ear and breathed for a moment. He gut was roaring and he just needed to breathe and remember himself. Dick is precious and untouched. Unclaimed. _New._   
  
He let his cock rub between Dick’s cheeks. He wants to soothe, wants Dick to breathe too, to brace himself. He doesn't think he can be gentle.

 

Another sob wracked Dicks frame and he pressed closer.

  
He needed a knot. His alpha’s knot.   
  
"Kn-knot me!" He begged and he could feel his whole being tightening and trembling again.

  
Dick needed this like air.

 

The breaking point. This is it. He'd reached it. He lifted Dick up by his ass and spread his cheeks wide open. He settled his tip right up against Dick’s wet pucker, felt the slick drip down his cock.    
  
"Look at me," he growled. They locked eyes and he shoved Dick down onto his cock.

 

Tears were dripping over his cheeks, but not from pain or fear. An overload of pleasure made his abdomen ache and his cock throb hard against Bruce’s stomach.   
  
Sounds that were barely loud enough to hear,whistled passed his teeth.   
  
It felt so good.

  
So full.

 

Bruce moved his arms up to hug him and he held him snug and secure against his muscled body. This omega is his. His to fuck and his to protect. So he held him tight as he pressed him all the way down on his cock, giving him a taste of how deep he can go, the beginning stages of his knot slipping right in. He pulled out and pushed all the way in a few more times. Lost in the sensation of Dick’s ass rhythmically squeezing him.

 

Dick dug his nails into Bruce’s broad shoulders, stuttering breaths vibrating in his chest.   
  
Something kept catching at his rim everytime the alpha pushed him all the way down; it made him stretch all the more, made his legs spread wider.   
  
"P-please, Alpha…." Another sob.

 

Bruce held dick steady against his chest with one arm and his ass open with the other and pulled almost all the way out, slamming back in. He started thrusting in earnest, quick, rough, dirty. Lap soaked, slick dripping off his balls.

 

Dick bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet. Being loud felt embarrassing, especially when the only other sounds were the slick noise of their friction and Bruce’s heavy growls.   
  
Finally the pain was ebbing, being filled fully with pleasure.

 

Bruce was losing his mind. Conscious thought was all but gone. His knot was growing and he needed to cum. He needed to fill this boy up and  _ claim him. _ Wanted to see him swollen with his seed. And he wanted to hear him. He'd muffled himself against his chest and he wanted to hear every appreciative mewl.   
  
"Sing for me, Birdie. Sing and I'll knot you."

 

"But it's s-so embarrassing." Dick whined, moving his legs so he could bounce himself hard in Bruce's lap, head dropping back to cry out.   
  
"I c-… I cant… "

 

Bruce rolled forward so Dick landed on his back, one of Bruce's arms holding up his ass over his lap, the other hand in his hair, keeping him still. He pressed his cock in deep so Dick can feel the edge of his engorged knot.   
  
"You can and you will. Unless you don't want my knot after all… " He said as he started to pull out.

 

Dick panicked, legs wrapping tight around his alpha’s waist.   
  
"N-no! No please, I-I'll be good, Alpha! I promise. Please… " The tears came faster now, pleasured and scared of the man’s rejection.

 

Bruce practically purred. This omega would be the death of him. Bruce slammed back in.   
  
"Good boy," he rumbled. "Keep your eyes open too."   
  
He picked up the pace of his thrusts, going even faster than before. He was getting close, so fucking close.

 

Anything Dick could have said was ripped from him as Bruce plunged back inside him, moving his hips like he'd been between Dick’s legs for YEARS, like he knew exactly what the boy would love.   
  
Robin was a keening mess of slick and precum under the alpha, his legs still wrapped around his waist, unrelenting.

 

When Bruce was sure Dick’s eyes were on him, he let go of his hair and squeezed his cock instead. He didn't move it, just squeezed. His thrusts were powerful and unrelenting.   
  
"I'm gonna fill you up, pretty bird." 

 

And just for this moment, he unleashes. Running purely on instinct, he fucked and he pushed his knot inside and roared so loud he thinks even the bats down in the cave could hear him.

 

The brutal pace and the animalistic noise thrilled Dick to the core, his muscles trembling as that wall and wetness starts again. A peak in his pleasure as he’s filled.   
  
"Yes, yes, gimme your pups..." He whispered, his voice not able to carry anymore, body weak from the explosive orgasm.

  
The knot inside him ached so good, filling where he thought he'd feel empty forever. What did that mean…?

 

Bruce's orgasm started from the bottom of his soul and tore through him. His knot throbbing. The thought of dick carrying his babies earned a few extra squirts. He groaned at the image of Dick pregnant and nesting, tits swollen. He knows his knot won't go down for awhile now. He couldn't tell if was his cum or Dick’s trying to dribble out his ass but he rolled Dick on top of him and puts a pillow or two under his hips. If he tilts his ass up, it'll all stay locked inside…

 

Dick stretched and preened happily, nuzzling into Bruce’s neck. He felt content for the first time since he woke up, warmth filling him like a flood and the smell of alpha seeping into his skin.   
  
"Thank you… "

 

Bruce's chest rumbled in acknowledgement. His whole body was tingling. That nagging feeling that he was doing something he shouldn't was starting to return but he was going to ignore it for now. Instead he focused on what he was gonna do to Dick’s ass once his knot goes down…

 

Dick’s head felt clearer, thankfully, and he hummed as he drifted off. Ignoring the heat prickling his scalp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Or don't. I didn't do this for you.
> 
> But if you have any hot RP suggestions...
> 
> I'm mistakenforademigod on Tumblr.


End file.
